He Is Lee Jordan
by Nix Wolfwood
Summary: Katie Bell relects on her past at Hogwarts, remembering a young boy she had feelings for and some mistakes that were made.


**_A/N: I haven't posted anything on this site in so long. Also, I've gotten into a new couple...Lee/Katie. There are hardly any stories with this couple, so I decided to sit my butt down and write a quick one up. Please enjoy my story.

* * *

_**

**He Is Lee Jordan**

_lucid-03-days

* * *

Oh, that boy drives me insane! I don't know why he exists, other than to make my life miserable I mean. I try to have a decent conversation with the moron, but he can't comprehend such an easy concept. He's just…a Weasley triplet! _

Which brings me to another point. My best friends, Alicia and Angelina, are insane! I just, don't know why! Fred and George! Really? To get to the point, I like the boys. They're good guys when it comes down to it. But they're so immature. I enjoy hanging out with them, usually. But they never know when to quit. Also, what do those girls see in those twins?

About the triplet remark earlier, it's Lee. I just get so infuriated when he's around. I don't know what to do. I want to just throw something at him and tell him to get a life. He drives me absolutely bonkers!

I'm not overacting either; so don't even think about accusing me of such a thing. It's true! Fred and George are bad enough. I'm having a hard time explaining this right now, so I'll start back at the beginning.

The three of them, they're best friends. They go everywhere together, almost literarily. They do everything together. They plan their little schemes and pull them off mutually as well. The only difference in them is their girlfriends.

Which brings me back to why my best friends are insane. They're dating the twins, which you probably already knew. Not together, obviously. I don't understand them. But to each his own I suppose.

Angelina and Fred got together back when they were in sixth year, the Yule Ball or something. We all (meaning Lee, George, Alicia, myself, pretty much anyone who isn't Fred or Angelina) knew it was going to happen. They flirted almost as badly as Ron and that Granger girl. So, naturally they got together to find a way to relieve all their frustration towards each other. They fight all the time and spend just as much time making up, if you know what I mean by that. If you ask me, I think they fight just so they can make up.

Alicia and George are another story. Everybody suspected it, but nobody was ever sure that it really, for lack of a better word, existed. The chemistry I mean. They never bickered like Fred and Angelina, but they did have something. They looks they would give each other. We're not exactly sure how they got together. All I can remember from it was it was fourth year for me and we were all working on separate projects. (Angelina and Fred's project being who can shove their tongue further down the others throat.) I was working on Charms, shamefully having to get help from Lee. It's not my fault, he's good at the class and I'm, well, mediocre. George and Alicia were working on Potions together, something they usually do. I remember looking at them and seeing them writing something on separate parchments and then when I looked back they were kissing.

My friends always joked about Lee and I getting together so the whole group will be with each other, or something of that sort. Honestly, they're all stupid. Okay, I'm being a little over reacting a tidbit. It's not my fault he didn't ever notice me.

Maybe when I was in second year my crush on him began. They were all in third year by that time, and there was a Quidditch tryout for the Gryffindor team. I met Alicia there. We got along, became friends. Made the team, obviously, as Chasers. Shortly after practice started I met Angelina. She was a little harder to warm up to, but when it happened we became best friends, the three of us. It was hard to separate us.

I also had the privilege of meeting the notorious Weasley twins, the new Beaters of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. They were little snots from the beginning, but I always did enjoy spending time with the lot of them. Which, for all of those who didn't know, spending time with the Twins meant spending time with Lee. That's when I met him. The first time I ever made the stupid mistake of agreeing to go to the lake with the four of them. By four I mean five, although I didn't know about the fifth one at that time.

From the moment I laid eyes on him I was struck. He was so adorable. He has this laugh; it causes this warmth inside of me. I get all girly and just melt. Then came his eyes, always so carefree, always so beautiful. And who can ignore his hair, the dreadlocks. They fit him so perfectly. That's all that needs to be said on that matter.

That's not all there is about him, which I find so fascinating. He is very concealed, never likes to show when he's hurt. Lee is very much a great person. He loves to make people smile, even at his own expense.

This is when I ruin it all by saying the one thing that I always hate to say. He did all of this for everyone, except me. It's like he didn't remember me. I know he knew me. We saw each other every single day, almost. It's just, I wasn't not important enough to be in the front of his mind, the way the other four were. I would tell myself that maybe it's was because he though that I'm too young for him or something like that. I am almost two years younger than him.

But there's not that big of a difference. It's just a year. I also liked to try to persuade myself that maybe he was asexual or gay or something. Yes, I was trying to make excuses and not doing a very good job in the process. Just, let me be an idiot!

I guess it just hurt at times seeing him being so silly in front of other people, but he was always so serious in front of me. I wanted to have the silliness be part of our relationship. I wanted everything that is Lee Jordan.

These are the reasons why in sixth year I started being more closed around him. I got tired of getting hurt. I would open myself up to him so much, only to have him give me just a little, if anything.

The most hurtful thing he's ever done to me, without ever meaning to, was get a girlfriend when I was in fifth year. That is actually the true reason why I became so hostile to him. That's the reason why it became harder to hang out with my best friends. Even after Lee and that girl broke up, I still refused to go back to normal.

It's not like he cared. He never acted like anything was missing. So, I tried to move on with my life. I did a pretty decent job with it to. I had to move on a bit from the group, they were all leaving and I was staying. It's as simple as that. I found another friend to talk to. I still stayed with the group. They were my best friends! I just needed support for when they were gone. Seventh year felt like it was going to be so…quiet.

It was the end of sixth year that I snapped. I didn't mean to, but I guess keeping it in as long as I did I couldn't help it. Luckily I was alone in the common room, or so I thought. It was about two in the morning and I had seen all the night people head upstairs. I did a bit of patrolling the hallways and stayed in the common room afterwards. I wasn't ready to face people, and just wanted to be alone I guess.

This alone time is what caused the thinking, which helped me remember my feelings for the stupid prat, and caused the tears. I didn't mean to cry; I didn't actually know I was until I felt the teardrops fall onto my legs. Into the quiet I remember whispering, "Lee Jordan, you jerk." Then I felt something on my shoulder that caused me to jump. I almost screamed, but there was something calming about this touch.

Fortunately for me, I say lightly, it turned out to be no other that the 'jerk'. When I spun around to look to see who it was I found his eyes. I got caught up in them and without meaning to I flung my arms around his waist and cried and yelled at him, hitting him occasionally. I told him how and why he was a jerk, asked him why I was nobody to him.

Some time later I realized what I was doing and pulled away from him. I felt like a complete moron, the lowest of low. Quietly I apologized to him and ran off to the girl's staircase, only to be pulled back into his arms and experience the best first kiss in the history of the universe.

That's how I found out that he apparently liked me as well. Who would've thought that? Not me obviously. Thinking back on it now, all the signs we there. I was just too dense to notice any of them.

Going back to the point, yes I know I'm very good at getting off topic, how in the world am I supposed to get that moron of a husband of mine to get all of these crazy thoughts out of his head. He's a brilliant man and he'd make the perfect father. How can I explain this to him?

Yeah, I love you to. Thanks mom.

Click.

* * *

**_A/N: I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review it and tell me your thoughts (even if it's simply, "Hey, I like Lee/Katie as well!")_**


End file.
